Lecciones en la intimidad
by Acharya-chan
Summary: Nagisa comienza a preocuparse de no satisfacer el deseo de Tomoya, por lo que le pide que le enseñe que le gusta a él que suceda en la cama. Fanfic corto inspirado en los libros de E.L James de 50 sombras. M por el lenguaje, pueden esperar mucho lemmon. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Ideas absurdas o peligrosamente acertadas?

En una fría tarde de invierno, Nagisa se encontraba en la casa que hacía poco compartía con Tomoya, ese día era su día libre en su trabajo como camarera en el restaurante, así que después de realizar aseo general al apartamento y sin nada más que hacer se había sentado a ver televisión. Después de pasar algunos canales buscando algo interesante que ver, se encontró a sí misma viendo una novela extranjera. La historia se basaba en una pareja de recién casados; ella era una mujer tímida y con muchas reservas a nivel sexual aunque era la esposa perfecta en todos los demás aspectos, sin embargo su esposo comenzó a buscar otras mujeres para satisfacer su apetito sexual, porque aunque él amaba mucho a su adorada esposa, el no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para decirle que con su actitud en la cama nunca lo satisfacía realmente.

Viendo esa terrible historia una idea comenzaba a nublar la mente de nagisa. _Y si Tomoya no se siente satisfecho conmigo? si yo no soy lo que el esperaba en la cama comenzará a buscar otra, incluso otras mujeres para acostarse con ellas?! Nononono, _negó con la cabeza mientras se repetía, casi como una oración, que estaba siendo una tonta al pensar aquellas cosas solo por haber visto esa absurda novela. Ella sabía que Tomoya tenía algo de experiencia, en cambio ella..cualquier mujer en el mundo tendría más experiencia que ella, y aunque estaba claro que su esposo la amaba con toda su alma, no estaba muy segura si ella lograba satisfacerlo sexualmente, cómo saberlo, después de todo ella no tenía punto de referencia. Miró la hora, se le hacía tarde para comenzar a preparar la cena y tenerla lista para cuando llegara su esposo, así que se dispuso a ello con la firme intención de olvidar la estúpida novela esa y todas las absurdas preocupaciones que le habían surgido, sin embargo fue una intención fallida.

-Estoy en casa Nagisa-anunció Tomoya en el momento justo que Nagisa terminaba de servir la cena.

-Bienvenido-le contestó ella con una sonrisa-lávate un poco y ven a comer antes de que se enfríe-y así lo hizo él.

Esa noche Nagisa quiso hacer el amor con su esposo para desechar de una buena vez esas terribles preocupaciones. Metió su mano en el futon de Tomoya, seña con la cual le hacía saber a su amado que deseaba tener relaciones con el. Tomoya atendió a la seña y le hizo el amor suavemente, cuando él regresó a su propio futon Nagisa le preguntó en un susurro

-Tomoya-kun tu quedas satisfecho después de..de..de hacer el amor conmigo?-soltó absolutamente nerviosa

-Te amo con toda mi alma y eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa-repuso él antes de dormirse y dejar a Nagisa sin saber cómo interpretar aquellas palabras.

* * *

Espero que la historia les guste, por ahora depende de la aceptación de los lectores para que continúe el fic, así que espero reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un gemido para decidir

La cafetería estaba a rebosar ese día y Nagisa estaba teniendo dificultades para cumplir con los pedidos de todos los clientes, aún más cuando su mente no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de no ser una buena esposa para Tomoya. _Debes calmarte Nagisa, _se reprendía mentalmente, _si sigues equivocándote en las órdenes y tumbando cada tanto todo en la bandeja, perderás tu trabajo y entonces sí que serás una pésima esposa. _En cuanto salió del trabajo se fue rápidamente para el apartamento a preparar la cena para su esposo.

Desde aquella noche que hicieron el amor y Nagisa no quedó completamente convencida de ser lo que Tomoya necesitaba en la cama, no habían podido volver a hacerlo, pues él tuvo unos días muy pesados en el trabajo y llegaba muy cansado, solo comía y se iba directamente a dormir, cosa que solo aumentaba las inquietudes de Nagisa, así que esa noche decidió que no podía continuar así, que hablar con su esposo era lo correcto.

O al menos eso pensó esa noche, porque al día siguiente mientras preparaba la cena no lograba darse valor para hablar del tema con Tomoya. Por supuesto que confiaba en él con todo su corazón y entre ellos no hay secretos, pero ¿cómo acercarse a su esposo y preguntarle que le gustaría que ella hiciera en la intimidad a fin de que se sintiera satisfecho? Mientras Nagisa seguía sin poder decidirse a decirle a Tomoya sus inquietudes este llegó temprano del trabajo con un gran ramo de flores.

-Esposa mía vi estas flores y pensé que tenía que traértelas- dijo Tomoya mientras le daba un beso apasionado a Nagisa, cosa que la hizo ruborizar a más no poder, pues los besos de su esposo eran siempre tan delicados, que cuando la besaba de esa manera Nagisa sentía como la temperatura de todo su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente. Ante ese beso y aprovechando la situación ella decidió devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y pegando su cuerpo al de él, lo cual dejó sorprendido a Tomoya quien, del impacto de sentirla así, se separó de ella y la miró extrañado. Y de pronto Nagisa comenzó a temblar y a parlotear cosas extrañas mientras bajaba la cabeza, cosa que dejó aún más perplejo a Tomoya.

-Ya sé que no me deseas como un esposo desea a una esposa- decía Nagisa en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha y a punto del llanto- y sé que te conseguirás otra mujer que te deje completamente satisfecho en la cama-

-Pero que estás diciendo Nagisa!- exclamó Tomoya al escuchar esas palabras tan absurdas- Tu eres la mujer que amo, la única que existe para mí, el ser más importante sobre la tierra, como puedes creer que podría interesarme en cualquier otra-

-Pero admites que no soy buena en la cama?-pregunto de pronto Nagisa mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar

-Pero que cosas dices Nagisa ¿porque estas actuando tan extraño? ¿De dónde sacaste estas ideas tan absurdas?- repuso Tomoya

-Yo quiero complacerte, quiero que seas feliz junto a mí en todos los aspectos, sé que debo parecer patética pero en verdad deseo que te sientas completo y satisfecho conmigo en todas las formas- dijo Nagisa mirando a su esposo con ojos suplicantes-Yo...yo...yo...quiero...que me enseñes que te gusta a la hora del...tu sabes-

Ahí fue que Tomoya lo perdió todo, tal fue su impresión al escuchar a Nagisa decir estas cosas que se desplomó en el suelo sintiéndose realmente mareado, con náuseas y sin saber que decir. Pero al levantar la vista y ver a su adorada esposa con esa mirada decidida, la cual le hacía entender que estaba hablando muy en serio tuvo que comenzar a considerar la situación.

-Déjame entender esto- le dijo él mientras la hacía sentar a su lado-tú crees que no me satisfaces en la cama y temes que me vaya con otra, y para evitar un absurdo como ese, ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que me gusta al hacer el amor?- Nagisa se puso de un color rojo intenso al escuchar el resumen que exponía Tomoya pero asintió- Y exactamente- continuó Tomoya- ¿qué quieres que te enseñe?-

Esa pregunta desarmo a Nagisa, quien se quedó mirándolo unos minutos bastante aturdida, después recordó las expresiones que escucho en la novela aquella que comenzó todo esto y dijo

-Los hombres tienen fantasías en las cuales su mujer se ponen en ciertas poses, hacen ciertos sonidos y se mueven de cierta manera que logran que un hombre no se vaya nunca de su cama- recitó ella cual si estuviera leyendo de una revista, para inmediatamente volver a bajar la cabeza- aunque no sé qué significa eso, es lo que quiero que me enseñes- dijo en voz aún más baja

Tomoya no sabía que decir, él no se imaginaba que Nagisa fuera a darle una respuesta así, cuando el pregunto por exactamente que quería que le enseñara, pensó que ella no tendría ni idea y entonces podría dejar todo el asunto, pero se había equivocado, Nagisa tiene claro lo que quiere y lo peor de todo es que él se encontró a sí mismo recordando las muchas veces que había tenido ese tipo de fantasías en la que su esposa le hacía exactamente lo que él quería.

-Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- le pregunto Tomoya mientras la cogía por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo- Es difícil dejar la vergüenza y la inhibición, estás segura de querer intentarlo?- le susurro antes de atraparla con su cuerpo y besarla de manera profunda y apasionada, solo para demostrarle lo que podría llegar a ser, porque aunque él amaba mucho a Nagisa nunca le había mostrado su propio fuego pues ella es una mujer delicada y dulce y no se había atrevido nunca a besarla con tanta pasión y fogosidad.

-Abre los labios para mí y deja que te saboree hasta el fondo- le dijo y ella así lo hizo, y por primera vez Tomoya enredó su lengua con la de su esposa, saboreándola en cada rincón, acariciándola con firmeza pero completa ternura, y de pronto Nagisa comenzó a gemir y Tomoya supo que perdería el control por lo que se retiró respirando con mucha dificultad salió corriendo hacia al baño antes de mostrarle a Nagisa lo mucho que lo había afectado sentirla así y escuchar y percibir la respuesta de su esposa.

Nagisa estaba en shock, Tomoya nunca la había besado así, nunca la había tocado así, y ella nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse así. Se sentía caliente, los pechos le dolían como si necesitara algo pero no sabía qué, y estaba tan mojada!, pero cómo podría mojarse allí si él solo la estaba besando en la boca, pero lo cierto es que ella estaba muy consciente de que su beso la había hecho mojar y mucho, y lo más interesante !había gemido como las muchachas en la novela!, cuando ella vio las escenas de sexo en la novela esa, pensó que eran extraños los sonidos que hacían, ella y Tomoya nunca hacían nada de ruido, pero esta noche ella no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera, como si le faltara el aire pero no fuera necesario mientras Tomoya siguiera besándola de esa manera, y entonces supo que ella deseaba aprender todos los secretos que harían que Tomoya también gimiera.

* * *

No me disculparé por la espera, solo debo decir que tuve problemas fuertes con mi fuente de inspiración, pero ya nos arreglamos y espero escribir mas seguido. Gracias a los que leen, se interesan y les gusta una historia tan perver pero tan tierna como a mi XD


	3. Chapter 3

Una Demostración

Tomoya no salía del baño en un muy buen rato, así que Nagisa fue a ver como se encontraba.

-Tomoya estas bien?- le preguntó a través de la puerta

-Sí, ya pronto saldré, acuéstate por favor-y aunque Nagisa quería hablar con él, decidió que por esa noche dejaría que Tomoya meditara sobre su propuesta de enseñarle lo que a él le gusta a la hora de hacer el amor.

xXxXx

Cuando Tomoya decidió a salir del baño lo único que deseaba era que su esposa ya estuviera dormida, pues no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para escuchar de nuevo sus intenciones de complacerlo en la cama y no aprovecharse en ese mismo momento de ella. Las 2 horas que se la pasó en el baño no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, le confundía mucho el hecho de que Nagisa hubiera reunido el valor de pedirle una cosa así, y lo que le pidió...de donde saco ella eso de cumplir las fantasías de los hombres para que nunca se quieran ir de su cama, realmente esta situación le parecía extraña pues nunca se imaginó que Nagisa podría llegar a tener ese fuego, pero al recordar la forma en que respondió a sus besos, su sabor tan exquisito, la forma en que comenzó a gemir, su cuerpo contra el suyo respondiendo a su atención -_cielos ya necesito darme otro baño- _y es que esta noche su delicada, tierna, considerada y maravillosa esposa le había demostrado que además de todo podía llegar a ser la mujer sobre la que tanto ha fantaseado. Su mente no dejaba de poner a Nagisa en las posiciones más sensuales, con los trajes más sexys y con los movimientos y frases más eróticos que se le ocurrían, no pudo dormir ni un poco, y en cuanto fue lo suficientemente temprano para ir al trabajo sin despertar a Nagisa salió a toda prisa.

Cuando Nagisa despertó y se dio cuenta que Tomoya se había ido se sintió algo desesperada, ella no pensó que al hablar de sus intenciones con su esposo, esté fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, la noche pasada no había hablado con ella y esta mañana él se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Tal vez haberle dicho eso a Tomoya había sido una pésima idea, pero ya no podía retirar sus palabras, así que esta noche le diría a su esposo que olvidara lo que ella le había dicho e hicieran como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero que no estuviera molesta con ella. Y así se fue al trabajo.

Mientras estaba trabajando algo distraída pues no sabía cómo estaba Tomoya, se encontró a sí misma escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo dos clientes.

-Tienes que demostrarle que estás dispuesta a hacer lo que él quiere- le decía una mujer de cabello largo a su amiga- Él no sabe cómo decirte las cosas porque cree que no estás segura de seguirle el juego, si no le demuestras que vas con toda la intención él no se atreverá a jugar contigo, debes dar el primer paso o él se ira a jugar con otra-

_Eso es, _pensó Nagisa, _si Tomoya no se atreve a decirme lo que quiere por miedo a que me acobarde tendré que demostrarle que estoy hablando en serio. _Ella pidió permiso para irse más temprano a casa, pero antes de ir a casa pasó por una librería, fue a la sección de chicos y compró la primera revista que encontró, pues tanta fue su vergüenza que no logró mirar de qué se trataba. Luego fue a un tienda de lencería, sin embargo la compra que debía hacer allí no era tan sencilla como la anterior, pues no podría simplemente entrar y comprar lo primero que cogiera, pues se trataba de comprar ropa que le quedara lo suficientemente sexy para que el mensaje le llegara a Tomoya con toda firmeza.

Al entrar tuvo la fortuna- o desgracia- de encontrar la tienda vacía. Ella comenzó a mirar el lugar como si estuviera en otro mundo y no tuviera ni la más remota idea de hacia dónde debía ir, en un estante estaban exhibidas las bragas más diminutas que podrías imaginar, en otro había unos brasieres de cuero sin la parte que cubre los pezones y más allá estaban expuestos disfraces de gatita, mesera y dominatriz. Nagisa no podía organizar en su mente las imágenes que estaba teniendo al tratar de pensar cómo se ponían algunos de los objetos exhibidos, cuando en ese momento aparece una señora muy bonita, de unos 50 años.

-Querida, parece que necesitas ayuda-le dice acercándosele- puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo en específico, pero debo saber para que ocasión estas buscando tus prendas, no sea que vayas a intentar encender a tu esposo y termines asustándolo o peor haciendo que se quiera ir con otra- dijo ella en tono de broma, pero al ver la cara de horror que puso su cliente la señora entendió que había dado justo en el blanco.

-Oh querida, lo lamento, solo quería ser simpática y ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad necesitas ayuda para encender a tu esposo- Nagisa no puede decir nada pues estaba en completo shock entre las prendas que la rodean y la señora que parece saber exactamente cuál es su problema- Sígueme encontraré las prendas que te ayuden perfectamente-

Nagisa se deja guiar por la señora hasta que llegan a una sección que a ella le pareció más cómoda. Se encontraban exhibidos conjuntos de brasier, bragas de diversos y tipos y ligueros, en colores negros, violetas, rojos, blancos y algunos más exóticos con estampados de piel de animal.

-Se nota que eres una muchacha muy dulce e inocente, pero no por ello puede permitir que tu esposo busque lo que no se le ha perdido en otro lado verdad?-le dijo la señora pasándole varios conjuntos a Nagisa quien los recibía poniéndose cada vez más colorada.

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora que veo todo esto ya no estoy tan segura de poder hacerlo-Repuso Nagisa- Tal vez al fin de cuentas no podré hacer que Tomoya se sienta satisfecho-estaba al borde del llanto y no podría hacer nada, pero es que al ver esa ropa que ni sabía cómo ponerse se dio cuenta que no tiene la experiencia ni la forma de saber que hacer- Podría aconsejarme? sé que soy muy joven y que nunca he pensado siquiera en estas cosas, pero deseo tanto que Tomoya se sienta completo y perfecto conmigo en todos los aspectos que no sé qué debo hacer-le dijo Nagisa a la vendedora.

-Cielos jovencita, después de 13 hijos y aún con el mismo marido, estoy segura de poder ayudarte con esta situación, es más, te voy a regalar el primer conjunto y te daré algunos consejos, pero tendrás que venir a contarme cómo salió todo la próxima vez que vengas a buscar otro conjunto, porque con ciertos consejos que te daré estoy segura que necesitaras otro pronto-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un babydoll violeta y la dirigía a la oficina para darle los consejos.

En cuanto Nagisa llegó a casa comenzó a disponer la habitación tal y como le dijo la vendedora, primero dispuso la habitación de la siguiente manera: colocó una silla alta al fondo de la habitación y puso una lámpara que apuntará directamente hacia la silla, al frente sobre el suelo puso un futon y coloco otra lámpara que apuntara hacia este, por ultimo puso una lámpara que apuntara hacia la pared, así dispuesta la habitación habría 3 focos de luz y nada más. Por último fue a darse un baño con sales aromáticas para impregnarse ella y la casa, cuando estaba en la bañera comenzó a hojear la revista que había comprado pero no pudo siquiera pasar de la segunda página pues había una imagen de una mujer desnuda con los brazos amarrados hasta el techo, con la espalda inclinada mientras era penetrada por un hombre desde atrás, eso era mucho para ella y decidió no pensar más en el asunto, pues lo que tenía planeado hacer siguiendo los consejos de la vendedora ya era más de lo que ella se consideraba capaz de hacer en un primer intento, además se estaba sintiendo cada minuto más y más nerviosa, sin embargo salió del baño, se puso la lencería y se sentó en la silla a esperar que su esposo llegara.

Tomoya pov

Espero que Nagisa no este molesta conmigo por haberme ido esta mañana sin despertarla, pero es que no me sentí con la fuerza de verla y hablar del tema con ella, sin embargo ahora no puedo huir de nuevo, debo hablar con ella y preguntarle si estaba hablando en serio.

Al llegar a casa noto que las luces están apagadas, es extraño a esta hora ella ya debería estar en casa, será que esta tan molesta que no quiere verme, oh mierda, debí darme cuenta lo difícil que fue para ella decirme eso y ahora no quiere verme porque cree que la desprecio. Debo entrar y buscar el teléfono de su jefe a ver si aún está trabajando o él sabe dónde puede estar.

Entro y me doy la vuelta y me quedo de piedra al mirar hacia el fondo de la habitación, allí está mi esposa sentada en una silla, con solo una luz proyectada sobre ella, está usando un baby doll que me permite ver sus senos a la perfección y eso es todo. Voy a decirle algo pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta cuando la veo separar sus piernas, y me olvido por completo de que iba a decir pues me da una visión completa de su centro, esa diminuta tanga que lleva no cubre realmente nada. Y de pronto veo como lleva su mano hasta su seno mientras la otra va hacia ese lugar que me tiene estático y detenido en el tiempo, y comienza a acariciarse y yo a desfallecer, no puedo creer lo que veo, mi esposa, la que estaba seguro no quería volver a verme, está acariciándose mientras yo la observo, con una luz sobre ella que causa un efecto de énfasis y no me permite más que fijarme en ella, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar lentamente, primero soy consciente de la erección que comienza a formarse, luego de la forma en que mis manos y pies avanzan con toda la intención de ir a ayudar a mi esposa en la tarea en la que está tan concentrada, y por último en como mi boca se seca y sé que lo único que calmará mi sed es su néctar íntimo. Doy unos pasos hacia ella y cuando estoy por acercarme, a un par de metros de ella, escucho que me dice

- No avances más o me detendré- Yo me paro en seco pues no puedo imaginar que ella deje de tocarse mientras la miro, veo su rostro desde esta distancia y me excito al ver lo sonrosada que esta, la forma en su pecho sube y baja fuertemente debido a su propia excitación, veo cómo aprieta su seno y juega con su pezón con su mano, cielos como me gustaría hacerlo a mí, bajo más la vista y veo que sus braguitas se notan totalmente mojadas mientras ella pasa los dedos por toda su intimidad, sin poder evitarlo avanzo hacia ella y ella se pone de pie en ese momento y yo me detengo pues no quiero que se vaya; la veo apagar la lámpara e ir hacia la pared que esta iluminada, se para ahí dándome la espalda con las piernas algo separadas y yo empiezo a pensar que la luz está allí por alguna razón, pues en este momento solo ella es el centro de mi atención. Muy lentamente comienza a bajar una de las tiras del babydoll, luego la otra y este se desliza suavemente por su cuerpo dejándola solo con esas bragas tan diminutas.

-Nagi..-comienzo a decir pero entonces veo como ella inclina el torso hacia el suelo casi poniendo su cabeza entre las rodillas dándome una vista increíble de su sexo y nuevamente no puedo pensar, pero siento como voy a explotar en cualquier momento cuando con mucho cuidado, mucha lentitud, ella comienza a bajarse la tanga y ahora puedo ver completamente su húmeda y cálida entrada. Una vez más mis pies me dirigen hacia ella, pero de nuevo ella me detiene, apaga la luz y esta vez se dirige hacia el futón. Yo ya no puedo contener mi erección y aún más cuando me dice que me desnude, estoy tan hipnotizado que sin pronunciar palabra comienzo a hacerlo. En el mismo momento que comienzo a desvestirme ella comienza a tocarse de nuevo, con una mano un pecho, con la otra su vagina, y esta vez lo hace más profundamente, esta vez comienza a gemir y a susurrar mi nombre y yo en medio segundo estoy totalmente desnudo y corro hacia ella.

-Eres perfecta, no puedo contenerme más, por favor mi amor, permíteme hundirme en ti- le susurro desesperado, y ella me mira como si hubiese esperado que le dijera eso desde el principio, coge mi mano y la lleva hasta su entrada, introduce uno de mis dados en vagina y mueve mi mano para que el dedo salga y entre mientras me dice al oído- Tomoya, eres mi mundo entero, mi dueño, mi vida y mi amor, yo soy tuya ahora y siempre, pero esto es para que entiendas lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti, porque que me enseñes lo que te gusta será una experiencia que los dos disfrutaremos- me besa y de pronto se acerca a mí con esa dulzura de siempre, siento como se acerca a mi buscando unir nuestros cuerpos y no lo aguanto más, me coloco sobre ella y de una estocada la penetro hasta el fondo. Estar dentro de ella es estar en otro mundo, un mundo perfecto más maravilloso que cualquier paraíso, y al mirarla a los ojos veo todo el amor que siente y comienzo a llenarla de besos mientras muevo mis caderas, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, pero al mirar a Nagisa veo que es como siempre, sin embargo ahora se de lo que es capaz mi esposa y le pido que se deje llevar, que si tiene deseos de gemir o gritar lo haga, que me gustaría escuchar la respuesta de su cuerpo a nuestra unión, y en cuanto ella comienza a gemir tan dulce pero tan pasional pierdo el control, aumento el ritmo y grito su nombre en el momento en que llego al orgasmo. Ella me abraza y me dice cuanto me ama mientras yo caigo en un profundo sueño protegido entre sus brazos.

Nagisa pov

Ha sido mejor de lo que pensé, la manera en que me miró desde el momento en que entró y me vio sentada en la silla tocándome, solo su reacción me hizo mojarme, y acariciarme mientras él me mira con el deseo marcado en los ojos me hace sentir deseos de no parar solo para que me siga viendo de esa manera.

Seguí al pie de la letra los consejos de la vendedora, debo agradecerle luego, estoy segura que después de esto mi esposo aceptara mi propuesta. Me siento extraña, debo admitirlo, nunca imagine disfrutar tanto con estas cosas, nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de tocarme de manera tan descarada, pero parece que el efecto en Tomoya es poderoso, así como el hecho de gemir, aunque nunca lo había considerado, en el momento en que el me lo pidió y comencé a hacerlo sentí que me salía con naturalidad, tal vez eso es tan normal que viene programado en la memoria genética, porque en el momento que comencé a hacerlo me sentí más libre y lo disfrute mucho más. Lo que le dije a Tomoya no es mentira, en verdad estoy segura que si él quiere enseñarme las cosas que le gustan más será una experiencia maravillosa para los dos, y pensando en eso me quedo dormida.

* * *

Ahora si les pido disculpas, me he tardado mucho en escribir, pero aunque tengo razones para hacerlo, no son suficientes para justificar tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo.

Gracias a strugberry y a Ying-FaLi23 por sus reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado y espero que este tambien les agrade.

hinataforever lamento si en este cap las personalidades ya no son tan tiernas y recatadas, pero después de todo hay que comenzar a subir de tono esta historia :D

Un abrazo a todos los que les gusta una historia tan perver pero tan tierna como a mi xD


End file.
